Piégée dans la télévision
by La Chapeliere folle
Summary: Que se passerait-t-il si une jeune fille arriverait par accident dans son film préférée, piégée par un éclair? Comment cela influencerait-t-il la vie de ses héros et anti-héros préférés plongé dans leurs "routines"? En tout cas on peux vous l'assurer ça ne va pas être triste.
1. Prologue

**Introduction**

Amélia Bérassis, une jeune fille normale : une grande brune aux yeux bleus-gris et à la peau blanche, lycéenne et fan d'Harry Potter à ses temps perdu, regardait comme chaque week-end lorsqu'il n'y avait rien sur sa télé un des films d'Harry Potter qu'elle avait eût petite, sur grand écran.

Elle connaissait chaque dialogues, chaque scènes par cœur et pourtant elle riait toujours autant, l'on l'entendait d'ailleurs aujourd'hui encore.

Elle avait décidée de regarder son film préféré après avoir longtemps hésité entre Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Askaban et Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix.

Elle avait choisi l'ordre du Phénix pour la simple raison qu'il la faisait toujours rire. Assise devant son écran à rire, elle rêver souvent d'être dans cette école si spéciale.

Un jour ce vœu se réalisa, c'était ce samedi du mois de novembre. C'était le soir, il avait été annoncé un début de tempête, les volets claquaient, le vent faisait d'horribles bruits, puis il y eût un éclair, sans qu'elle comprenne celui-ci toucha tous les appareils électriques, c'était l'obscurité au grand damn de la jeune fille qui penser que son précieux film avait pût être abîmé.

Une fois que son père ralluma le courant elle ralluma la télévision espérant que son film n'ait rien. Ce fût alors qu'elle vît un saleté de moustique qui faisait du bruit, au moment où celui-ci se posa sur l'écran, elle l'éclata avec sa main et sans même comprendre comment elle se fît absorbée par la télé'.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrît de nouveau les yeux c'était en espérant se réveiller dans sa chambre et voir simplement la télévision cassée, lorsqu'elle les ouvrît de stupeur c'était pour une toute autre raison :

Elle était habillée à la mode sorcière, une baguette en main, avec une valise à roulette dans la main gauche et devant elle s'étendaient dans un décor pluvieux, un lieu qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous, un endroit protégé par des centaines de protection qu'elle avait apparemment passée, vous venez de le comprendre devant elle se trouvait l'école de ces rêves : Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 1: il est souvent difficile de

Chapitre 1 : Il est souvent difficile de s'intégrer le premier jour …

Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, toutes les pièces de ce magnifique château elle les connaissait, alors, sachant que c'était là que l'on attendait les nouveaux élèves elle entra dans la Grande Salle.

Elle s'extasia silencieusement sur ce qu'elle voyait…c'était indescriptible, les Gryffons, les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffles, les Serpentards, tous mangeaient, bavardés, se jetaient des regards mauvais, c'était génial ! elle se croyait sérieusement en plein rêve encore plus lorsque la directrice Mcgonagall lui dit :

-Ha mademoiselle Bérassis nous vous attendions.

La jeune fille, surprise qu'elle parle français alors que c'était un film anglais à la base, ne fît cependant aucune remarque et avança, surprise elle se demanda pourquoi, soudainement le silence c'était fait, et pourquoi diable les Serpentards lui lançaient des regards convoiteurs, les Poufsouffles la regardait comme si elle était le diable comme les deux autres tables.

Elle entendit quelques murmures bien sûr mais elle n'en avait cure, c'était pareil sans doute à chaque nouvel élève, on la fît s'assoir à sa plus grande joie sur une chaise pour lui faire passer le test du choixpeau.

Il sembla songeur et marmonnait de sa voix :

-Hum…Gryffondor…ou plutôt Serpentards….ha non encore mieux Poufsouffles.

Elle se retient de sautée de joie, elle adorait cette maison, même si toutes ses amies disaient généralement du mal d'elle, elle les trouvait sympathiques néanmoins eux ne semblaient pas l'apprécier.

Soudainement le beau Prince des Serpentards qu'elle adorait, Draco Malefoy se leva et vint vers elle, elle ne bougea pas et le regarda pour essayer ses intentions mais il ne laissait rien transparaître.

-Ravie de faire enfin la connaissance de la fille de la célèbre famille Bérassis, mon nom est Malefoy, Draco Malefoy

Cinqs rires se répercutèrent dans la salle, Draco leur jeta un regard froid avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille

-Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Bérassis. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils. Il s'autorisa un regard en direction du Trio d'or et de Ginny, Fred ainsi que George

La jeune fille avait envie de protester, ils n'étaient en aucun cas douteux

-Vois-tu, Malefoy, ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Poufsouffle que je suis un blaireau, c'est comme toi tu es à Serpentard et pourtant tu n'as pas grande intelligence…sans doute dût à ton manque de personnalité que sais-je répondit-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il sourit et souleva son menton vers lui avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Sois prudente Bérassis, je ne te conseille pas de te mettre à dos quelqu'un comme moi.

-Je n'ai pas peur Malefoy répondit la concernée en le toisant, bras croisée sur sa poitrine signe qu'elle ne changerait pas de position.

-Tu changeras vite de discours ma jolie Sang-Pur, sans la protection des Serpentards je doute que tu puisses passer la première journée, après tout je ne vois pas beaucoup de personnes de ta maison prêt à te protéger

-Tu penses que j'ai besoin d'être protégée ? Demandai la jeune fille partagée entre le rire et le fait d'être vexée.

-En ces temps sombres, je le pense assura-t-il avant de partir à sa table.

N'empêche il avait raison…et la jeune fille le savait, elle connaissait chaque maisons au travers des films et savait qu'elle aurait du mal sans l'appui des Serpentards, mais elle voulait être accepté telle qu'il était et le fait qu'elle apprenne qu'elle était Sang-Pur ici n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Lorsqu'elle se posa à sa table plusieurs personnes se décalèrent, elle entendit un petit rire, sans douter de l'origine et lança un regard en colère contre Draco Malefoy qui s'arrêta subitement et lui rendit son regard, elle ne ferait pas le plaisir de baisser le regard la première, sa c'était sûre.

Lui non plus n'était pas décidé à le faire alors ils se dévisagèrent en chien de faïence pendant tout le repas. A sa grande surprise elle entendit deux sièges racler et vît Harry Potter venir vers elle, avec un sourire rassurant, la jeune fille leva un sourcil sceptique semblable à Malefoy, il ne semblait pas remplie de mauvaises intentions alors elle attendit qu'il parle :

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'ai beaucoup aimé la façon dont tu as remballé la fouine, ma foie admirable dit-t-il en lui tendant sa main

-Amélia Bérassis, toujours un plaisir et apte à le refaire assura-t-elle en serrant sa main.

Je sentis soudainement l'ombre que représenter la méfiance de mes camarades s'effaçaient peu à peu même s'il avait été prît pour un fou Harry Potter rester leurs héros…


	3. Chapter 2: mais pas quand vous êtes

Chapitre 2 :….mais pas quand vous êtes comme moi.

Même s'il avait été prît pour un fou Harry Potter rester leurs héros…

Soudain une vieille harpie habillée en rose nommée Dolores Ombrage apparût pour vous faire son beau discours :

- Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi

_Et blablablabla dîtes-moi au moins qu'elle ait au courant que personne ne l'écoute je vous en supplie. Songea Amélia désolée_

Harry était partit rejoindre sa table et sans même demandée son avis Draco Malefoy se leva une seconde fois pour se diriger vers elle, la salle tourna alors ses yeux vers ceux acier de Draco Malefoy

-Vois-tu Bérassis quand je te parler de fréquentations douteuses je te parler de ce malade de Potter.

-Ha bon ? Il m'avait l'air en pleine forme répondit la jeune fille en jouant l'innocente.

-Hé bien si crier haut et fort que des détraqueurs l'aurait attaqué sous les ordres de Tu-Sais-Qui ne te semble pas complétement fou je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut

-A l'inverse je pense qu'il est tout à fait possible que Voldemort ait pût se lier « d'amitié » avec des détraqueurs, et toi aussi je le sais dit-t-elle en ayant peu de gêne de briser le silence qui s'était installer suite à la déclaration de Malefoy.

Il sembla être surpris mais le dissimula rapidement :

-Alors tu es aussi folle que lui.

-Toutes les personnes bien le sont à un jour assurer quelqu'un du nom d'Alice répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

Elle vît Hermione sursauter à cette phrase.

-Cette personne est aussi stupide que toi.

-Baisse d'un ton Malefoy avec elle, dit soudainement Hermione en se levant pour se placer à côté d'elle

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ajouta Ginny en se plaçant à côté d'Hermione.

-C'est clair, tu nous saoule, on t'as pas demander ton avis compléta un Poufsouffle dont la jeune fille ne se souvenait pas.

La jeune fille ne pût retenir un sourire, elle avait oublié ce côté des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondors

-Merci dit la jeune fille avec un sourire auquel Hermione répondit sincèrement.

-Je m'appelle…commença-t-elle

-Hermione Jane Granger, compléta Amélia, ravie ajouta-t-elle en lui tenant la main qu'elle serra surprise avant de lui rendre son sourire.

Alors certes la jeune fille s'était mise Malefoy à dos, ce qu'elle regretter assez parce que elle, elle connaissait grâce aux films son vrai visage, mais en même temps elle était heureuse de s'être enfin faîte des amis qui l'accepter et qui sait peut-être que son année ne serait pas si terrible à l'inverse de ce qu'avait dit Malefoy.


	4. Chapter 3: a croire qu'aimer le rose c'

Chapitre 3 : A croire qu'aimer le rose c'est devenir une garce.

C'était le 2 septembre, les Poufsouffles avaient cours vers 9h et la jeune fille avait déjà eût du mal à se réveiller même assise autour d'un chocolat chaud alors autant dire qu'en DCLFM elle écoutait à moitié ce qui tombait mal car apparemment cette femme ne l'aimait pas vraiment…en même temps la jeune fille ne faisait rien pour se faire aimer. Et dire que le rose devait être la couleur de l'amour…de l'amour propre surtout. Attendez un peu sa avait empiré au déjeuner, quand Pansy Parkinson renversa par « accident » son verre sur son uniforme. La jeune fille s'était levée prête à casser le nez à cette bimbo qui avait mît du vernis rose fuchsia avec un tee-shirt rose pâle, néanmoins « monsieur » Malefoy intervient…en faveur de qui elle n'en savait rien mais il ne réussit pas à apaiser les deux jeunes filles qui commençaient à s'insulter de divers noms et à se débattre tandis qu'Ernie et Draco tentaient en vain de retenir les deux furies. En vain…simplement parce que Pansy se retrouva avec un nez cassé et Amélia avec des griffes d'ongles sur les bras.

La jeune fille arriva à une conclusion : aimer porter du rose c'est être une garce, désormais elle regarderait les vêtements de ses futures amies d'une façon différente.

En cours de Botanique elle s'était ensuite rapprochée de Ginny, Hermione et Harry qui n'arrivaient à rien avec leur plante du moment ce que la jeune fille comprenait assez bien : s'occuper d'un rosier éternel était très compliqué mais quand un rayon de pleine lune touchera les boutons sur le point d'éclore le résultat sera alors tellement beau.

Elle s'était également faîte des amis chez les Poufsouffles en particulier Ernie, aux poses elle rejoignait, quand son emploi du temps le permettait, Hermione avec Ernie pour lire ou pour faire leurs devoirs en communs. Des fois ils rejoignaient Harry, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux Weasley , qui leurs apprenaient beaucoup de leurs blagues , ayant trouvé de nouveaux complices au grand damn d'Hermione. Ginny elle avait vu en Amélia une fille aussi énergique qu'elle, apte à discuter de mode et de garçons, Ron une confidente sans faille et Harry une seconde « sœur de cœur ».

Le lendemain elle vît Ernie parler à Harry, elle distingua le nom de Voldemort et en fus des plus heureuse. Harry la remercia d'ailleurs à la table des Gryffons, à laquelle elle mangeait dorénavant avec Ernie, car c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait décidé de lui apporter son soutien.

Aux alentours de cinq heures tous l'abandonèrent à Ombrage sans se douter, à part Amélia, de ce qui allait se passer.

Le 5 septembre sans qu'Harry n'ait besoin de lui dire elle savait ce que ses amis avaient découvert, Ron lui en parla en premier d'ailleurs, des fois, quand ils étaient seuls, Amélia lui demandait des nouvelles de son entraînement secret pour devenir gardien, lorsqu'Harry entendît cela il l'avait encouragé, ce que la jeune fille avait trouvé très noble.

Ah ce que le temps passer vite en compagnie d'eux.

Le lendemain Ron lui annonça, tandis qu'Harry était collé à un point qu'Amélia croyait que c'était dût à un don, qu'il avait été accepté dans l'équipe de Quiddich. Malefoy le charria d'ailleurs, quant à elle Amélia le protégeais avec Hermione et Ginny, cependant celle-ci avait l'impression que chacune de ses participations à ses joutes verbales étaient prise comme une sorte de 'trahison' au yeux de Malefoy enfin si elle osait aller aussi loin, il n'appréciait pas en tout cas qu'elle se sois rapprocher du Trio ni qu'elle ne lui tiennes tête pour une raison connue de lui seule.

Elle aimait également la sous- directrice de Poudlard qui soutenait Harry et qui rembarrait de temps en temps Dolorès en lui prouvant par a+b que ce qu'elle faisait envers Harry était injuste, Amélia, elle, jubilait, cette sale garce méritait bien ce qui lui arriverait.

Après avoir placardé depuis les premiers jours des centaines de règles aussi idiote que possible Ombrage décida de s'amuser un peu, tandis qu'Amélia participait aux entraînements de l'AD qui avait été formée par Harry le…5 octobre, c'est cela, convaincu par tout le monde dont elle

Elle avait interdit toute réunion vous imaginez ! Non vraiment la jeune fille ne supporter plus le rose, sa lui sortait par les yeux, pire elle exécrer le rose !


	5. Chapter 4: nostalgie quand tu nous tiens

Chapitre 4 : Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens

Elle ne sortait pas non plus des joutes verbales avec Malefoy, d'ailleurs au cours de ces différents mois elle n'y mettait plus vraiment du cœur, ce qui avait conduit à « une discussion » si l'on peut appeler cela ainsi entre les deux ennemis désormais dont la relation était encore plus connue que celle qu'il tenait avec Hermione, d'un côté cela épargner son amie et Amélia en était heureuse.

Mais revenons-en à cette « discussion », la jeune fille été assise près du lac où elle lisait un livre passionnant que lui avait conseillé Hermione sur les différents sorts de septième année, profitant également du soleil qu'il y avait eût en mars, assez habillée jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui referme le livre d'un coup de force. La jeune fille leva ses yeux qu'elle savait bleus suite à sa mauvaise humeur pour rencontrer un regard légèrement bleuté également avec…rêvait-t-elle une lueur d'amusement.

-Que me vaut le grand honneur qui fait que le Prince des Serpentards décide de m'accorder un peu d'attention ? Demanda Amélia lasse en fermant les yeux contre l'arbre.

-Prends pas tes rêves pour la vérité la brune répondit-t-il.

D'habitude elle aurait réagie mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui avait été un de ses jours nostalgiques et elle n'avait qu'une envie : être en paix pour réfléchir.

-Rien à répondre ? C'est rare ça ! Remercions Morgane pour ce cadeau dit-t-il.

Une nouvelle fois Amélia ne répondit pas et fixa l'eau du lac qui brillait. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs qui se devaient d'être oubliés encore plus aujourd'hui, elle se leva avant de se mettre à pleurer devant lui , sinon la jeune fille savait qu'elle en entendrait parler pendant plusieurs mois…des années peut-être, à nouveau ce sentiment de tristesse la reprît et elle se mit à marcher, son livre sous le bras pour se diriger vers la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles, ce n'étaient pas la première fois que cela la prenait. Il la laissa partir, Amélia ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela lui allait très bien.

-Bérassis dit la voix de Malefoy.

La jeune fille ne se retourna pas, ses larmes avait déjà commencées à couler, il était hors de question qu'il la voie dans cet état. Elle avait quand même un honneur.

Amélia ne l'entendit pas la suivre et remercia Morgane ou Merlin, peu importe de son aide.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que pour une fois Draco Malefoy ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire, et pas seulement au sujet de lui redonner le bijou qu'elle avait perdue mais aussi pour remettre sa meilleure ennemie d'aplomb qu'il puisse éprouver un amusement quelconque là où tout devenait ennuyeux. Il aurait aimait la voir tiens quand il s'était déguisé en Mangemort sa aurait été sûrement un grand moment.

Le lendemain le 5 mars précisément le Prince des Serpentards, tenait une chaîne dorée dans sa main où pendaient deux petites clefs et se leva pour se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait une action gentille envers les autres sans bénéfices.

La jeune fille se figea dès qu'elle l'aperçue et vît quelque chose briller dans sa main, elle se sentit soulagée, dire qu'elle avait crût avoir perdu son cadeau de naissance. Elle croisa soudainement le regard du blond, bleuté qui la croisait, c'était la seconde fois qu'Amélia voyait ce regard et chaque fois le bleu dans ses yeux semblaient se répandre un peu plus, elle eût même droit à une microseconde de sourire, et elle pouvait assurer que quand il souriait il était craquant.


	6. Chapter 5: depuis quand est-ce que votre

Chapitre 5 : Depuis quand est-ce-que votre pire ennemi réussit à vous redonner le sourire ?

-Bérassis, je t'attendais déclara-t-il

-Sache que je m'en doutais sinon, à part pour appuyer ta demande de te faire interner, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'assiérais chez les Gryffondors déclara-t-elle en levant un sourcil sceptique.

Il sourit et déclara :

-Je voulais te rendre ça dit-t-il en faisant couler la chaine dorée dans son poing, la jeune fille mît sa main à plat, s'attendant à la recevoir mais rien ne viens, alors elle leva les yeux vers lui et l'étincelle dans ses yeux ne signifiait rien de bon.

-Bien sûr il y a une condition ajouta-t-il

-Je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas devenu un ange qui me la rendrait pour mes beaux yeux, soit je t'écoute.

-Si tu réussis à l'attraper il sera à toi déclara-t-il avec un sourire moqueur

-Finalement je devrais revoir ma thèse sur l'envie de te faire interner, si t'as besoin je me propose pour te fournir un appui et des preuves considérables assura-t-elle

De nouveau cette étincelle dans son regard :

-J'attends ta réponse

-Ça me va mais pas de coup dans le dos déclara Amélia en soupirant.

Sans même prévenir deux ailes s'activèrent autour des clefs et la firent courir de partout jusqu'à rentrer dans Malefoy, par accident, elle se retrouva contre lui, au sol, ses mains posées sur le carrelage entre sa tête et à quatre patte, plusieurs élèves recrachèrent leurs petits boissons ou s'étouffèrent(sérieux elle avait même eut l'espoir de croire que Pansy tomberait dans les vapes pour ne plus se réveiller) tandis que la jeune fille se taper un fard incroyable sous les yeux écarquillés de Malefoy :

-Bérassis si tu voulais me sauter dans les bras tu pouvais toujours le faire simplement….quoique non oublie déclara-t-il en faisant signe que sa le dégoûterait. Légèrement vexée, Amélia se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se retira constatant qu'elle avait ce qu'elle voulait dans ma main.

Seulement la jeune fille galérait avec le vieux fermoir, et bien sûr à part Harry, Ernie, Ron et les jumeaux personnes pour l'aider, sachant que Ron était déjà en train de manger pour quatre enguirlandé par Hermione, que les jumeaux avait disparu ainsi qu'Harry qui devait être avec Ginny portée disparut et qu' Ernie lui se montrait un peu trop entreprenant, la jeune fille poussa un grognement qui ressemblait à un jurement soudainement elle sentit deux mains fraîches soulever ses cheveux pour l'aider, lorsque par maladresse la main lui frôla le cou elle sentit les frissons monter le long de son corps .

-Merci dit-t-elle avant de se tourner et de croiser deux yeux presque bleus ainsi que Malefoy qui haussa les épaules avant d'aller à sa table sous le regard éberlués des Serpentards et des autres maisons, elle ne pût s'empêcher de rire avant de se mettre à sourire, étrange que ce soit Malefoy qui le lui redonne mais dans un silence quasi-religieux elle mangea le sourire toujours aux lèvres sous le regard discret d'un certain blond qui ne pût se retenir d'être satisfait de son travail.


	7. Chapter 6: trop beau pour être vrai

Chapitre 6 : Trop beau pour être vrai

Le 6 mars Malefoy était redevenu un imbécile prétentieux et froid envers elle, elle soupira pendant son cours de Potions, elle qui avait crût qu'il était devenu plus gentil…

Et puis pour une fois que « le bonbon géant» avait eût la bonne idée de renvoyer la prof de Divination mais non…forcément non…il fallait que la sous-directrice décide qu'elle resterait professeur, bon la jeune fille ne disait pas qu'elle devait être renvoyée de Poudlard…comprenez bien…c'est sa seule maison après tout et Amélia le comprenait puisque c'était la même chose pour elle…mais ils auraient pût lui construire une chambre et elle aurait pût ne pas avoir cours de Divination qui ne servait à rien.

Mais non là encore sa aurait été trop beau pour être vrai.

La jeune fille avait également été convoquée le jour même par Dumbledore sans qu'elle ne comprenne trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, accompagnée de ses amis et charriée par Malefoy Amélia s'y était rendue au dîner comme demandé. Elle frappa à la porte lorsqu'un ton chaleureux lui permit d'entrer. Le professeur manger des bonbons au citron et semblait beaucoup aimer :

-Ha mademoiselle Bérassis asseyez-vous.

La jeune fille acquiesça et remarqua que le bureau du directeur était vraiment magnifique, elle ne l'aurait jamais devinée comme ça dans le film.

-Voyez-vous mademoiselle Bérassis j'aurais besoin de certains de vos souvenirs et j'aimerais que nous les regardions ensemble.

Elle acquiesça mais elle le sentait mal. Très mal. Dumbeldore pointa sa baguette sur le front de la jeune fille et en extrait une sorte de filament bleu pâle qu'il mît dans une fiole avant de sortir une bassine et de la verser dedans, demandant à Amélia de plonger ensuite avec lui la tête dedans. Elle le fît et toute son ancienne vie d'adolescente normale défila à une vitesse ahurissante sous ses yeux. Puis il remonta jusqu'à « l'accident » où elle s'était fait avaler par sa télévision.

-Très intéressant dit Albus Dumbledore une fois la tête sortit de la pansine.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux s'attendant à être renvoyée de Poudlard dans les plus brefs délais, maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'elle était.

-Hé bien j'ai hâte de découvrir ce que vous nous réservez d'autre comme surprise déclara Dumbledore

Amélia écarquilla les yeux à sa déclaration :

-Vous voulez dire que vous ne me renvoyez pas.

-Enfin…bien sûr que non ! Quelle idée !

-Mais j'ai mentit déclara-t-elle les yeux écarquillés

-Beaucoup de gens mentent jeune fille, mais je sais que votre arrivée ici n'est pas dût au hasard et que vous ne seriez pas venu ici si nous n'en n'avions pas besoin.

La bouche grande ouverte la concernée regarda le vieil homme amusé qui lui souriait, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-En fait vos professeurs sont ravis de vos résultats en Potions et en Métamorphose continuez ainsi dit le directeur.

Amélia acquiesça, ne se remettant toujours pas du choc, pour retourner manger avec ses amis qui l'interrogèrent. Mais elle ne répondit pas, toujours perdue dans ses pensées, elle pensait à ce que lui avait dit le directeur comme quoi son arrivée ici n'était pas dût au hasard. Pourquoi serait-t-elle ici alors ?

Elle réfléchissait à pleine vitesse, faisant tourner sa fourchette dans sa main dans tous les sens possibles.

-Amélia sa-va ? demanda Ernie en la secouant légèrement.

La concernée sursauta légèrement avant de lui sourire et de le remercier de s'inquiéter en lui précisant qu'elle réfléchissait juste.

Soudainement elle se souvient de quelque chose : la bataille dans le Département des Mystères qui arriverait dans 3 mois.

Ha sa aurait été trop simple forcément qu'elle soit là juste parce qu'on avait décidé d'exaucer son vœu néanmoins elle se jura d'y aller avec eux même si elle devait en mourir.


	8. Chapter 7: Démasquée

Chapitre 7 : Démasquée

Le temps passait doucement, Amélia révisait les B.U.S.E avec Hermione et Ernie, laissant les garçons à leurs discussions des plus futiles. Draco Malefoy était également aux abonnés absent durant la semaine qui suivit cet interrogatoire et avait rejoint l'armée de Dolorès Ombrage, en avril, pour trouver tous les membres de l'AD. La jeune fille faisait attention à Rusard qui mettait son nez là où il ne fallait pas. Dommage pour lui d'ailleurs mais il finissait souvent dans les armures du château ou tombé dans les escaliers. Amélia ? Méchante avec un penchant pour le sadisme? Non elle protégeait juste ses amis, et puis bon ce n'était pas de sa faute si ça devenait aussi amusant de voir Rusard subir ce sort-là ainsi que de voir la brigade de Malefoy rentrait le plus souvent avec une mine dépitée.

-Sa t'amuse Bérassis ?! Dit un jour Malefoy lorsque la jeune fille franchit sortais de la réunion de l'A.D avec un sourire plaquée sur son visage étant donné qu'elle avait réussi à faire apparaître son patronus qui n'était autre qu'un loup.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles répondit la concernée en haussant les épaules avant d'entamer un pas pour s'en aller, le seul souci c'est qu'Amélia n'avait pas regardé les yeux de son adversaire qui était devenu ombrageux lorsqu'il l'avait vu sortir de la salle sur demande. Sans lui demander sa permission il la prît par les épaules et la força à se retourner.

-Arrête ce petit jeu tout de suite déclara-t-il.

Amélia avala sa salive, si Malefoy ne l'avait pas tué sur place elle ressentait que cela le démangait.

Elle ferma les yeux et se dégagea en se mettant à courir vers sa chambre, cette fois Malefoy n'abandonna pas, il la poursuivrait et Amélia le savait.

Elle descendit en courant jusqu'au cuisine de Poudlard et alla sur le côté droit du couloir de la Cuisine , elle tapota le tonneau situé au centre de la deuxième rangée, en partant du sol , quatre fois, le couvercle de la barrique s'ouvrit , elle rentra à l'intérieur comme elle le faisait dans un passage secret, entendant soudainement le couvercle se refermer, elle rampa alors dans le passage et débarqua , elle en remercia Merlin, dans sa salle commune et bloqua la porte au cas-où, elle eus raison car elle sentait des sorts fusaient derrière, cela réveilla toute la salle commune et après une brève explication tous aidèrent la jeune fille à empêcher Malefoy d'entrer dans la salle commune. Derrière la porte Ernie fît traverser un sort d'oubli pour que Draco oublie comment il avait fait pour le système de sécurité.

Néanmoins cela n'avait pas marché alors Amélia soupira et dit :

-Pas le choix j'y vais.

Tous les Poufsouffles protestèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils ressentent une immense vague de magie noire secouer la porte qui craqua, ils entrouvrirent les portes pour laisser passer la jeune fille qui était désormais face à Malefoy.

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-elle.

Il eût un sourire malsain et elle eût soudainement l'impression qu'elle n'aurait pas dût sortir de sa salle.

-Je veux que tu me raconte tout à propos de toutes vos réunions.

-Rêve toujours dit Amélia en escaladant une nouvelle fois le tunnel avant d'être tiré par les chevilles pour se retrouver en dessous du corps de Malefoy toujours debout, elle eût soudainement peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire et lorsqu'il bougea sa main vers elle, elle ferma les yeux mais rien ne vint, étonnée elle rouvrit les yeux mais il était déjà partit. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Ses amis de Poufsouffles la traînèrent sur un canapé, toujours en état de choc.


	9. Chapter 8:ça devient dangereux

** Chapitre 8 : Ça devient dangereux**

19 avril : Malefoy a rapporté leurs réunions, quelqu'un l'a informé ce qu'ils y faisaient et où, Dolores Ombrage a détruit le mur de protection sur la salle de Demande et beaucoup ont été collés dont Amélia.

La jeune fille était en train de souffrir, son bras était ensanglanté, elle était marquée, tête basse tous sortaient de la salle, la tête basse également, leurs manches plus basses que possible, remplis de colère et de haine envers ceux qui les avait dénoncés. Amélia ne soutenait plus le regard de Malefoy et l'évitait le plus possible, elle n'affrontait plus son regard, ni lui. Elle avait été brisée dans cette salle dont la marque était restée sur son bras, cette marque qui l'avait fait pleurée. Elle gardait la tête froide néanmoins. Les Jumeaux parlaient de se venger et elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle les encourager même. Il avait beau faire de plus en plus chaud, aucun des élèves marqués n'arrêter avec les vêtements à manches longues qui recouvraient leurs bras.

Mais une fois de trop Malefoy l'avait provoquée, et cette fois il avait parlé d'un sujet qui faisait mal : son bras.

-Tu veux savoir le problème avec mon bras Malefoy ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents haineuse en dévoilant devant tous les lignes inscrites de sa main jusqu'à son épaule sous les yeux choqués des autres avant de partir, ses amis derrière elle, avant de claquer les portes elle se retourna et ajouta :

-Tu ne sais rien de notre combat ni de ce que l'on risque alors je n'ai qu'une dernière chose à te dire Malefoy : tais-toi quand tu ne sais pas.

Puis elle remercia ses amis avant de commencer à pleurer dans les bras de Ginny et d'Hermione sous l'air désarçonné des garçons.

Doucement le mois d'avril se termina pour laisser place au mois de mai sans qu'elle et Malefoy ne se soit une nouvelle fois adresser la parole, maintenant il embêtait Hermione, qui ne répondait plus à ses insultes comme le reste de la bande. Désormais il devrait s'amuser tout seul.

Elle avait promis aux garçons de Gryffondors d'assister à leur match de Quiddich et de porter leurs couleurs.

Bien sûr lors de la finale de la Coupe elle soutenait encore les Gryffondors mais les Serpentards eux encourageaient les Serda igles et chanter « Weasley est notre roi » à leurs façons ce qui donnait des envies meurtrières à la jeune fille. Elle ne pût s'empêcher d'applaudir quand elle voyait Harry marquer, il la regardait et lui souriait alors, Elle le lui rendit avant de sentir plusieurs regards sur elle : celui d'un certain blond pas content et celui d'Ernie…pas content non plus. Tiens curieux. Ginny ainsi qu'Hermione encourageaient également alors c'était quoi le problème.

Après qu'ils aient gagnés la coupe 683-30 tous partirent et ce fût à ce moment précis que Draco se dirigea vers Harry elle ne comprît pas ce qu'il lui disait mais en tout cas ça n'avait pas l'air joyeux entre eux, puis celui-ci lui jeta un sort avant de se retourner vers Amélia, la regardant quelques secondes avant de s'en aller. La jeune fille se dirigea vers Harry qui commençait à vomir des limaces. Elle voulut l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais celui-ci refusa néanmoins lorsque ce fût Ginny il n'y eût aucune protestation.

Amélia comprît et haussa les épaules, suivant les autres.

Lorsqu'arriva le premier juin quelque jours après tout le monde révisé les examens : aujourd'hui Potions.

La jeune fille stressée semblable à Hermione.

Le 17 juin, ho le 17 juin ce fût le jour maudit où Harry raconta à Hermione et Ron sa vision en haut des escaliers de marbre qu'il avait eût pendant son examen, Amélia alertée par les cris avec Luna et Neville avaient rejoignit la conversation et décidèrent de se joindre à lui pour entrer au Département des Mystères.

Ils s'étaient mît d'accord pour aller tard le soir lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus personne.

Néanmoins l'aprèm' Amélia croisa Malefoy qui avait décidé de la provoquer une nouvelle fois.

-En fait Malefoy, dit la jeune fille, ce fût un vrai déplaisir de te connaitre je crois ne pas te l'avoir dit plutôt.

-Et pourquoi me le dire maintenant Bérassis ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil sceptique

-On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver, particulièrement aujourd'hui, ha en fait, dit à ton père que je l'attends de pieds ferme ce soir ajouta Amélia avant de partir en sifflotant sous l'œil méfiant du garçon.

Le soir-même les membres de l'A.D firent croire à Ombrage que Peeves faisait encore des siennes pour utiliser la cheminée de son bureau, la jeune fille était enthousiaste, surtout pour sa première fois, en se demandant ce que ressentaient les autres quand ils faisaient des choses comme ça. Néanmoins elle avait oubliée Ombrage et sa maudite brigade dont faisait partie Draco qui entrèrent, les empêchant d'utiliser la cheminée chacun prirent à tour de bras Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna , Ginny et Amélia.

Ce fût Malefoy qui se chargea du cas d'Amélia, bien que la jeune fille se doutait qu'il ne la serrait pas fort elle ne doutait pas de la présence de futur bleus sur son bras. Elle croisa son regard, celui d'Amélia devait être bleu et capable de lancer des éclairs, ce n'était pas pour rien que sa couleur d'yeux quand elle était en colère se nommait « bleu électrique », Malefoy lui la regardait sans aucune animosité mais plutôt avec de la curiosité, affichant un faux sourire fier de pointer sa baguette sur elle.

Harry alors dût parler devant Ombrage, lié au fauteuil, tandis que tous étaient à côté. Elle demanda même à Rogue de lui apporter du Véritaserum tellement Harry était bornée, à la plus grande fierté de la jeune fille. Mais Rogue cet adorable professeur, qui lançait un regard curieux envers Draco et elle, décréta qu'il n'en avait plus et la jeune fille le remercia intérieurement. Harry le prévint à sa façon de leurs plans et Amélia savait que Rogue avait compris et qu'il préviendrait l'ordre.


	10. Chapter 9: il faut sortir d'ici!

Chapitre 9: …Il faut sortir d'ici

Ombrage n'en pouvant plus elle menaça Harry du sortilège Doloris , plus le choix alors Hermione et Amélia se mirent à pleurer , et baragouiner des phrases assez semblables, mal à la tête sans doute Ombrage interrogea Hermione tandis qu'Amélia jubilait , ça allait être l'heure de la mort de Dolorès Ombrage.

Elle emmène Hermione, Ron ainsi qu'Harry avec elle mais pas Amélia, la laissant aux soins de Draco qui apparemment n'allait pas se gêner

Luna, Neville Ginny et Amélia furent les cinq à être emmenée dans une salle à part pour être interrogée étant jugée comme les plus proches d'Harry, mais la jeune fille ne dit rien. La Brigade leurs laissa cinq minutes « histoire d'accorder vos violons » avait dit Malefoy.

-Qu'est-ce-que l'on peut faire sanglota Ginny.

-Ecoute Gin' Harry va bien je te le jure, laissez-moi faire, quand quatre d'entre eux vous emmèneront dehors vous les stupéfixiraient , moi je m'occupe de Malefoy et je vous rejoints.

Ils acquiescèrent regardant la jeune fille inquiets.

-Quoiqu'il n'arrive pas un mot dit Amélia en se faisant embarquer par Malefoy dans leurs « salle d'interrogatoire improvisée ».

Tous acquiescèrent.

-Dis-moi Bérassis qu'est-ce que Potter voulez que vous fassiez dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

-Je ne parlerais que si tu laisses partir les autres Malefoy, ils n'ont rien à faire ici et ils ne savent rien.

-Vraiment ? dit-t-il d'un ton enchanteur avant de se rapprocher de son visage.

-Oui assura Amélia en gardant la tête froide

-Bien.

-Bien ? répéta la jeune fille incrédule.

-Oui ils peuvent sortir, mais toi tu resteras ici compris ?

Amélia acquiesça et dit :

-Je veux les voir sortir vivant de cette pièce.

Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte avant de s'adresser aux gardes :

-Laissez-les sortir d'ici, elle va tout nous dire, ils ne nous servent plus à rien.

-Mais Draco…marmonna un des gardes

-Faîtes-les sortir.

Les gardes acquiescèrent et ouvrirent la porte laissant les autres sortirent, avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux Ginny lui souhaita bonne chance, ce qu'elle apprécia car elle en aurait désormais besoin pour s'échapper .Elle fût trainer de force dans la pièce par Malefoy qui s'assit sur une chaise et qui dit :

-J'attends désormais des explications sur cette arme secrète.

-Des explications ? répéta Amélia surprise

-Je sais qu'elle n'existe pas, alors qu'est-ce qu'il se trouve dans cette forêt interdite

-Une créature sanguinaire, aussi effrayante que tes pires cauchemars et incroyablement puissante qui permettra aux autres de s'enfuir et qui va les aider à tuer Voldemort déclara-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-Il n'existe rien de tel dit-t-il en se rapprochant à tel point qu'elle pouvait sentir son haleine mentholé

-Faux, c'est juste qu'ils ne t'en ont pas parlé, et maintenant tu as beau me garder ici ils se sont échappés et Ombrage est morte. Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ajouta-t-elle pour le provoquer en le dévisageant.

Il prît sa baguette et la plaqua contre la gorge d'Amélia tandis qu'elle regardait Malefoy dans les yeux, chose qui lui rendait bien, bleus-gris contre acier, elle sentit doucement sa baguette descendre contre le creux de sa gorge tandis qu' il ne la lâcher pas des yeux.

La jeune fille baissa légèrement le regard et vît que la manche qui était au niveau des bras de Malefoy avait un peu monté, il était vierge, blanc, aucune marque sur les deux, lorsqu'il remarqua son regard, il baissa entièrement sa baguette et dit :

-Dehors, tu peux sortir.

La jeune fille resta stupéfiée.

-SORS ! cria-t-il

Elle obéit et courut sans demander son reste pour rejoindre ses amis qui devaient déjà être près des Sombrals , elle les trouva en effet prêt, l'attendant, elle sourit et vît tous les autres se détendre, Harry viens même la serrer dans ses bras. Et dans la nuit, ils s'en allèrent rejoindre le Département des Mystères.


	11. Chapter 10: dans le noir le plus total

**Chapitre 10 : Dans le noir le plus total…**

Arrivés au Ministère de la Magie ils passèrent le badge qu'avait Ron dans la fente et descendirent au neuvième étage.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés où se trouvaient cette porte noire horrible, lorsqu'avec Ginny,Ron , Luna et Neville ils la tirèrent ils atterrirent dans une salle circulaire où se trouvait une dizaines de portes. Elle laissa Harry ouvrir la porte du Savoir et d'autre pièces, une fois qu'ils ouvrirent la bonne porte elle débarqua dans la Salle du Temps, ils se dirigèrent vers une autre porte pour ouvrirent le Hall des Prophéties.

Il faisait sombre et l'aspect la fît frissonner, c'était également différents de ce qu'elle voyait à la télé.

Ils parcourent les rangées d'étagères remplis de globes de cristal jusqu'à celle de la vision de Harry mais n'y trouvent pas Sirius. En revanche, ils repèrent un globe de cristal avec son nom et celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres posée sur l'une des étagères dont Harry s'empare. Cela entraîne l'arrivée d'une douzaine de Mangemort, le premier étant rien d'autre que le père de Draco : l'effroyable Lucius Malefoy bien plus effrayant qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé.

-Où est Sirius ? demanda Harry qui recula avec eux d'un même mouvement effrayés

-Il faudrait que tu apprennes à faire la différence entre les rêves…

Il fît une pause, dégagea sa main et enleva son masque :

-…et la réalité

Ils reculèrent tous un peu.

-Tu as vu ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulaient que tu vois, maintenant donne-moi la prophétie

-Si vous faîtes quelque chose je la casse ! Menaça Harry avec eux derrière toujours en état de choc excepté Amélia.

Puis un rire de folle retentit, Bellatrix Lestrange qui se moqua d'Harry et mît hors de lui Neville que la jeune fille retient comme Lucius retint Bellatrix

-Essayons de conserver notre calme d'accord ? demanda Lucius en séparant chaque mot.

-C'est vrai qu'en vous voyant on a envie de conserver notre calme répondit Amélia pour lui montrer l'absurdité de ce qu'ils disaient

-Ha mademoiselle Bérassis, dit-t-il en s'approchant d'elle d'une grâce féline semblable à son fils, comment allez-vous.

-Ne vous approchez pas d'elle protesta Harry.

-Du calme dit Lucius Malefoy en levant la baguette pendant que d'autres mangemorts apparaissaient

commença alors à faire son discours soudainement en brisant alors deux étagères tandis qu'Harry disait à Amélia et autres membre de l'AD de détruire les étagères à son signal.

Au moment où Lucius dit que cela donnerait des réponses à Harry sur sa cicatrice il donne le signal et tous se mirent à courir poursuivie par Lucius Malefoy Amélia ne savait pas quoi faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capturée par celui-ci.

-Lâchez-moi protesta Amélia

-Père lâchez-la !Cria soudainement une voix.

-Fils ?

-Malefoy ?! s'écria la jeune fille.

-Comment oses-tu t'opposer à moi ? dit son père en pointant sa baguette sur lui

-Ne le touchez pas ! protesta Amélia en se débattant une nouvelle fois faisant perdre sa baguette à Lucius et en lui écrasant le pied tandis qu'Amélia ramassa la baguette de Lucius qui l'insultait de « sale peste ».

Elle alla retrouver les autres devant la porte tandis que les sphères s'effaçaient, Harry bloqua la porte.

Deux mangemorts les poursuivirent dans la Salle du Temps juste après qu'Amélia ait pût ranger la baguette de Malefoy, avec Harry et Neville ils arrivèrent dans la Salle de la Mort, à cette entrée elle frissonna.


	12. Chapter 11: il naît une lumière

Chapitre 11 :… Il nait une lumière

Il y avait une dizaine de mangemorts également, Neville, elle et les autres sont menacés alors de Doloris pour permettre à Harry de lui remettre la prophétie.

-Non Harry ! Ne fais pas ça ! cria Amélia en se débattant

-Ça ne servira à rien murmura la voix de Draco à son oreille qui la fît s'arrêter nette.

D'un coup cinq boules blanches débarquèrent faisant casser la prophétie dans les mains de Lucius qui fût ensuite assommé par Sirius, débarrassant les autres des Mangemorts .Elle sentit les bras de Draco autour de sa taille se resserrer sans qu'elle comprenne grand-chose. Elle voyait tout le monde se battre sauf elle. Elle voit ensuite Sirius se battre d'abord contre Lucius et quelqu'un d'autre puis contre Bellatrix, ne pouvant laisser la suite se passer, et étant donné qu'Harry était partit, Voldemort et Dumbledore avec lui elle murmura un :

-Désolée

Avant de stupéfixier Draco et de lui mettre dans les mains la baguette de son père en espérant que cela lui permette de se faire pardonner. Au moment précis où Rémus dit aux autres de s'en aller, Amélia elle resta et se cacha, lorsqu'elle vît Bellatrix prête à dire son célèbre : « Avada Kadevera » elle poussa Sirius pour prendre le sort en pleine poitrine devant Harry horrifié. Elle vît son corps partir en fumé, absorbé par cet étrange portail, la dernière chose qu'elle vît fût Sirius désarmer Bellatrix qui s'en alla en une fumée noire.

A la mort d'Amélia tous les combats s'arrêtèrent pour la simple et bonne raison que le portail désormais diffuser une lumière dorée et répandit une sorte de rayon doré purifiant les murs de chaque salle , la faisant ressembler à une prison, tous aussi puissant qu'ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient sortir et ils le savaient. Une baguette tomba au sol en un bruit sourd, celle de Draco Malefoy qui regardait l'arche dont le voile était devenu doré.

La guerre faisait rage entre Harry et Voldemort dans une autre pièce : l'Atrium, Dumbledore observait lui, les murs dorés avec tristesse.

-Alors Amélia Bérassis est morte dit-t-il d'une voix vieille.

Cette nouvelle créa une certaine chagrin et haine en Harry.

Lorsque Voldemort décida de posséder Harry et échoua, voulant s'enfuir, il dût s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour tenter de pénétrer la défense dorée qu'avait créé la jeune fille laissant au Ministre de la magie qu'était Fudge de le voir clairement, très clairement, avant qu'il ne disparaîsse.

Suite à cette évasion, la « cage dorée » que constituait les murs disparût et l'arche se mît de nouveau à briller, recrachant une silhouette d'abord informe qui se transforma en corps : le corps d'Amélia Bérassis, qui avait été considérée comme une erreur, qui n'exister pas dans ce monde et que les morts avaient refusés d'acceptés parmi eux, autant qu'ils avaient refusés de l'envoyer dans les Limbes.

Une fois que la jeune fille posa le pieds sous les yeux écarquillés de l'assistance, elle s'évanouit, son corps tombant dans un bruit fracassant, comme si c'était le signal les mangemorts disparurent en une fumée noire ainsi que l'Ordre du Phénix. Le corps de la jeune fille fût alors soulevé du sol par le directeur.

-Comment cela est-t-il possible ? demanda Sirius

-Je n'en sais rien Sirius répondit-t-il en emmenant la jeune fille à l'infirmerie.

Le lendemain Dumbledore révéler à Harry le contenue de la Boule de Cristal.

Elle mit un mois pour se rétablir et Dumbledore assis à son chevet lui dit :

-Mademoiselle Bérassis j'ai appris que le 9 juillet un éclair semblable à celui qui vous as amené ici apparaitra.

-Merci professeur répondit-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux souriante.


	13. Chapter 12(avant-dernier): : L'annonce d

Chapitre 12 : L'annonce d'un départ plein d'émotions.

C'était le 3 juillet, dernier jour à l'école de Poudlard qu'elle se mit sur l'estrade pour faire son discours :

-Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont accueilli ici : les Poufsouffles qui m'ont ouverts les bras et m'ont protégé, les Gryffondors en particulier les Jumeaux qui m'ont amusé avec leurs Feux d'Artifices pour nous débarrasser d'Ombrage, mes deux meilleures amies : Hermione et Ginny , mon confident pour toujours : Ron et enfin mon frère Harry ainsi pourquoi pas que Draco Malefoy avec qui je me suis assez amusée à me disputé et les professeurs Severus Rogue et Macgonagall et le directeur Albus Dumbledore qui m'as annoncé que mon départ aurait lieu le 9 juillet devant l'entrée de l'école.

A chacune de ses mentions tous lui avaient fait un petit signe de la tête dont Draco Malefoy.

Puis elle descendit sous les applaudissements des différentes tables dont les deux filles qui la prirent dans ses bras :

-Tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas rester ?

-Désolée mais ma famille m'attends…j'aimerais vraiment rester avec vous je te jure ! dit-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux

-Alors fais-le dit Ernie.

-Ils ont raison reste ! demanda Ron.

-ola, elle a choisi, cela ne se ferait pas de l'influencer décréta Harry qu'elle remercia d'un signe de tête.

Néanmoins elle n'avait plus faim et se dirigea hors de cette salle

-Alors tu pars ? Demanda la voix de Malefoy.

Amélia acquiesça, elle vît ses yeux se voiler et il dit :

-Tant mieux tu ne me manqueras pas.

-Toi non plus répondit-t-elle en souriant avant de se diriger vers sa salle commune pour se détendre avant d'aller en cours.

Il se passa diverses choses qui ravissent et désola la jeune fille :

° Voldemort demande à Fudge de s'écarter de son chemin ou il tuera des Moldus en masse. Lorsque Fudge refuse, le pont de Brockdale est détruit, précipitant une douzaine de voitures dans la rivière en-dessous et tuant une multitude de Moldus

° Amelia Bones, directrice du Département de la justice magique, est assassinée, probablement par Voldemort en personne

° Emmeline Vance, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, est assassinée par les Mangemorts à deux pas du 10, Downing Street

° De graves dégâts sont déplorés dans le Somerset et sont dus à un ouragan, d'après les Moldus. Ils sont en fait dus aux Mangemorts et aux géants de Voldemort

° Les Détraqueurs sillonnent la Grande-Bretagne et se reproduisent, causant un temps plus frais et un brouillard persistant à travers le pays

° Cornelius Fudge est renvoyé et Rufus Scrimgeour, alors directeur du Bureau des Aurors, prend sa place

° Un secrétaire d'état du gouvernement britannique moldu, Herbert Chorley, est victime d'un sortilège de l'Imperium médiocrement exécuté. Les Moldus pensent qu'il est juste devenu un peu bizarre et qu'un peu de repos le remettra sur pied. Mais comme il se prend pour un canard, les sorciers ont préféré qu'il soit examiné par une équipe de guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste

° Kingsley Shacklebolt devient secrétaire du Premier Ministre moldu pour veiller sur lui


	14. Chapter final: et un adieu à tout ce qu'

Chapitre final :…et un adieu à tout ce qu'elle connaît

Puis vient enfin le jour de son départ, il pleuvait, il y avait un vent d'enfer et ses amis étaient pourtant venus tous pour leur dire au revoir. Puis sa plus grande surprise débarqua Draco Malefoy qui était arrivé une fois que tous les autres étaient partis.

-Tu veux voir toi-même que je suis partie ? demanda la jeune fille amusée

-Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point cela me déplairait de voir que tu resterais ici déclara-t-il en souriant cyniquement.

-Tu dis ça mais je suis sûre que je te manquerais, tu trouveras jamais quelqu'un d'aussi bon niveau que moi en répartie assura Amélia.

-Hum…il me restera toujours Granger contesta-t-il.

-T'en est sûre ? demanda-t-elle un peu vexée...il fallait l'avouer.

-Hé bien j'avoue que ça ne voleras pas bien haut comparée à toi mais qui sait et puis s'est également ton cas.

-Hum…pas faux mais j'aurais mon frère pour équivalant…quoique contestais-je complice.

Puis un éclair déchira le ciel, près d'eux.

-Je vais bientôt y aller murmura Amélia

-C'est ça et reviens pas déclara Malefoy en commençant déjà à s'en aller.

-Draco appela-t-elle.

Il se statufia et se retourna avec ses yeux presque entièrement bleus.

La jeune fille vient vers lui et le prît dans ses bras pour murmurer à son oreille :

-Adieu Draco

Elle le sentit d'abord figé puis ensuite se détendre légèrement pour mettre ses mains dans son dos avant de répondre :

-A bientôt Bér…Amélia dit-t-il avant que la jeune fille se décroche pour aller vers son endroit, il lui manquait un seul pas pour s'en aller mais l'éclair tomba quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'atteigne le portail. Elle figea l'éclair horrifiée. Elle venait de comprendre elle ne partirait pas.

Elle se retourna alors vers Malefoy avec un sourire sadique et dit :

-Malefoy, tu vas être content je ne pars plus.

Il sembla surpris quelques secondes avant de dire :

-Dis-moi Bérassis aurais-tu une corde par hasard ?

Elle sourit : avec cet éclair c'était un adieu à son ancienne vie pour commencer celle de sorcière. Et dieu sait qu'elle s'allait s'amuser en sachant ce qui allait suivre.

-Bien sûr et si tu veux je te la loue pas cher juste pour le plaisir de te voir mort.

**J'hésite à écrire une seconde saison sur ce qui va leurs arriver et je voudrais votre avis par Review ou message perso. Bien sûr vous vous en doutez, cela sera sur Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé : cela pourra s'appeler Piégée saison 2 mais avant de le mettre j'attends votre avis.**


	15. annonce d'une nouvelle saison

** Annonce:**

**Je remecie les personnes qui m'ont encouragée pour écrire la prochaine saison, celle-ci est désormais disponible en ligne sous le nom de Piégée saison 2.**

**De nouveaux rebondissements, de nouvelles phrases made in Malefoy et Dumbledore..bref tout pour vous plaire.**

**Actuellement le premier chapitre est en ligne.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première**

**Un gros remerciement de ma part , à vous qui êtes déjà dans les 2 000 à m'avoir lut, à me suivre, à me laisser des reviews et à m'ajouter en favorite.**


End file.
